The invention relates to an electrical insulating box assembly for electrical fixtures. More particularly, the invention relates to an insulating box assembly for mounting an electrical fixture to a structure and electrically connecting the fixture to branch circuit cables insulation displacement connection terminals for electrically receiving circuit branch cables and/or electrical fixture cables.
Wiring the various branch circuits of a typical electrical power distribution system is a time consuming and labor intensive job. Individual attention is required to place and attach every cable, junction box, plug receptacle, fixture, switch and the like, as well as every termination of every conductor associated therewith.
Electrical connections between the cable conductors and the terminals of each electrical insulating box are then completed one conductor at a time. Several steps are required to complete each conductor connection with a terminal of the electrical insulating box. First, the outer sheath of the electrical cable is slit and removed, for example with a cable stripper that has a small cutter designed to slice though the outer sheathing without damaging the insulated conductors within. The outer sheathing, such as an outer plastic and inner paper wrap, are cut away, usually leaving at least three individually insulated conductors. Two or three of the conductors have color coded insulation, white insulation denoting the neutral conductor, black insulation denoting the hot conductor, and red, if provided, denoting a switched conductor. The third or fourth conductor is usually an uninsulated ground conductor. Next, the inner insulation must then be stripped from the ends of the insulated conductors, preferably using a wire stripper that is adjusted to cut though the insulation without nicking the conductor. Once the branch circuit wires have been connected to the electrical insulating box terminals, the box may be secured to a planar surface, generally a ceiling, and an electrical fixture may be attached to the box.
If the electrical box does not include terminals, the circuit conductor ends are stripped, fed into the box interior and clamped to the box by a strain relief. The conductor ends are then coupled directly to the fixture cables by wire nuts.
Examples of existing stripless wiring terminals are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,336; 3,951,489; 3,951,502; and 3,957,336 to Bromberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,258 to Anthony; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,615 to Endres.
A need exists for electrical insulating box assemblies and a method of connecting the box assemblies to branch circuit cables and electrical fixture cables that has a reduced and simplified number of steps. A need also exists for electrical insulating box assemblies allowing electrical cables to be connected to the box assembly terminals without requiring the insulation to be stripped from the individual conductors in the electrical cable. A need also exists for electrical insulating box assemblies having integral terminals for both the branch circuit cables and the electrical fixture cables, thereby eliminating the need for separate strain relief devices, electrical boxes and wire nuts. Such electrical boxes are generally referred to as ceiling boxes or outlet boxes and provide a mounting means to the support structure for the electrical fixture.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved electrical insulating box assemblies for quickly and easily connecting electrical cables to assembly terminals and mounting the assemblies to structures.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an electrical insulating box assembly and a method of connecting the box assembly to branch circuit cables and electrical fixture cables that has a reduced and simplified number of steps, thereby providing quick and efficient installation of the electrical insulating box assembly and the electrical fixture.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical insulating box assembly allowing electrical cables to be connected to the box assembly terminals without requiring the insulation to be stripped from the individual conductors in the electrical cable.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical insulating box assembly having integral terminals for both the branch circuit cables and the electrical fixture cables, thereby eliminating the need for separate electrical boxes and wire nuts.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by providing an electrical insulating box assembly for mounting an electrical fixture. The electrical box insulating assembly has a base having an upper surface, a lower surface, an outer edge, and a first plurality of openings extending through the base. A first wall extends downwardly from the base outer edge and is adapted to fit within an aperture in a surface. A flange extends radially outwardly from the first wall. A second wall extends upwardly from the upper surface of the base. A plurality of first terminals extend through the base and are positioned within the second wall. Each of the first terminals has a first end for receiving electrical conductors from branch circuit wiring and a second end for receiving electrical conductors from the electrical fixture. A cover attached to the second wall forms an enclosure to house the plurality of first terminals. Clips coupled to the insulating box assembly opposite to the flange mount the insulating box assembly by gripping the surface between the clips and the flange.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the invention.
As used in this application, the terms xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csidexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbottomxe2x80x9d, and the like are intended to facilitate the description of the insulating box assembly. Thus, such terms are merely illustrative of the assembly and are not intended to limit the assembly to any specific orientation.